Nuptial Bliss
by EE Diamond
Summary: The second in my enterprising set of ficlets, following Dollshouse and describing Amanda and Kurt's wedding.


Nuptial Bliss

"KURT!" Came a cry up the stairs that interrupted their precious phone call as her beloved gave a quick cry of "COMING" before he left her with sweet words half dabbled in German and the other in a modicum of English.

But Amanda Sefton was content with merely that; sweet words were all she had expected from her hearts desire for a long time. Ever since he had arrived at Bayville High and she had watched him behind books and peeking out from locker doors.

Even when he went to that dance with her, and met her parents she had half dreaded but half expected him to turn around and one day tell her that she was only a friend and that he talked thus to all of his friend. And of course, he would do it in such a lovable and adorable way that despite being a denial of amorous feelings all it would succeed in doing would make her fall even deeper.

But then, years later when she had discovered her own gifts in a particularly interesting method and moved into the institute he had taken her aside and told her that he loved her.

She hadn't believed him. That was one of the most embarrassing details to recall, she'd thought that Scott or Bobby had been lurking in the cupboard nearby and when she professed her love in return they would jump out with a video camera and screams of laughter.

But that wasn't Kurt's style; she knew that now, he wouldn't say such a serious thing and then go back on it because it was a joke. His jokes were harmless and on later appearances, funny to all parties. He would never commit something so cruel as to toy with her heart.

She had just stared blankly at him for at least five minutes as he'd at first looked into her eyes and then at her neck and finally his yellow eyed gaze rested at her feet. Then…it had dawned that he wasn't like any other boys. That was the strangest thing to Amanda that it had taken her four years to understand that Kurt Wagner was not normal.

It's a simple matter. You see a blue, furry, entailed, pointy eared boy and you immediately think 'he's not normal' but then again Amanda had never claimed to be normal herself even before finding out she was a mutant. Kurt had appeared handsome, intelligent and frankly very attractive to her. He had never been Nightcrawler or fuzz-butt or any other derogatory catch phrases that floated around him like a second skin. He was merely Kurt and her hearts desire.

But her epiphany brought other realisations. Unlike most boys, he hadn't been going out with her in an attempt to get her to do certain things. Nor had he dumped her if a more (that she thought) attractive offer had come along. Which it had, Tabitha was still smarting from his frank dismissal of her female wiles.

Kurt had been courting her! He belonged in the Middle Ages with that rapier that he cherished and plenty of chandeliers to swing from! He had seen her as something precious and treated her thus and Amanda could have loved him for that alone.

Then the returning worlds had dribbled over her lips like too much honey taken from a spoon and she blushed though thankful for her dark colouring that hid the action. His gaze had returned to her face and they had embraced and that was when Amanda Sefton or Daytripper had known true happiness.

And now she sat. In her parents house where they had insisted she abide until the wedding so that any children that may result in thus would be conceived INSIDE wedlock as her father had stressed.

Looking at her childish pictures, revelling in her infantile entries in her diary that were only two years old yet seemed a lifetime away she sighed with contentment. The wedding was only a month away and she felt every minute dripping by and held onto them to file away for fond memories later.

What her Elf talked to Kitty about she was told later and they began to plan. He had observed his best friend and her Shadow from a little known cupboard that they had stumbled on in one of Amanda's smaller accidents with her gifts.

The wedding wasn't going to be the only commitment made on that day if Kurt and Amanda had anything to do with it.

So Amanda sunk back into her bed with a small giggle escaping her lips. It was an odd though to behold that an almost married woman would be sleeping on Elmo sheets.


End file.
